Youko Oota
Youko Oota 'is the shared protagonist of the '9th chapter '''of the series and in the 1st of the 3rd manga. She is friends with Miharu and her sports rival. Bio Appearance Youko has short-medium hair worn in a ponytail at the corner of her head. Her bangs are neatly brushed to the side with a small amount tucked behind her ear. She has thin, slanted eyes. Personality Youko is a lot like Miharu, in that she's a lively and sporty girl who gives everything her all. But unlike Miharu she's also shown to be brave in the face of danger and she never gives up. She is courageous and dedicated to her goals, and it's because of this and her skill that she was the favorite to win the upcoming sporting event. However, after realizing Miharu was willing to turn on her, she reveals that she can be equally selfish and had considered doing the same thing to her, becoming cold and intimidating after realizing the truth. '''History Youko and Miharu disrupted the story a classmate had been telling to remind the class that they can't afford to be lazy right now. Right after the rainy season passes the sports meet will be arriving, and they should be preparing. The girls admire their seriousness and dedication to keep it up, but its only expected of the school superstars. The girls have known each other since fourth grade and have always been equals so they have become good friends and rivals. The following day the girls are confronte by Kasako-san, who gives them four days to find her umbrella and leaves them shaken as they rush to school and tell their, initially suspicious classmates. After providing proof the class offers to help the girls, and soon the days begin to pass, with nobody finding the red umbrella. On the third day it is only them and one other girl still looking. Seeing how worked up Miharu is, Youko tries to cheer her up by asking her what she wants to do once they are saved from Kasako-san. She agrees with Miharu's words and cheers her up, saying that they can't give up so easily and they need to keep going. They meet up on the fourth and final day, counting down the remaining time they have left after meeting up. Youko admits that she had intended on telling her parents- but they care about the sports so much, she was unable to. They recall how they met in fourth grade, when they ran the 50m and stayed together the entire time, even getting the exact same time and setting a new record. They went to ask for each others names, surprising the other girl. But since then they had been friends. By this point the girls begin to cry and wish things could return to the way they used to be. But now that they are both suffering beneath their parents pressure, they no longer find sports fun anymore. As Youko continues to cry, she doesn't appear to notice Miharu spot the umbrella and begin to dig in the nearby trash to find it. However, when she considers hiding it from her friend, she is shocked when Youko suddenly stops her and asks to see what she has. Miharu tries to deny having found anything but Youko isn't surprised when she looks to see the umbrella, and she snatches it away from Miharu revealing that she had been considering doing the same. They are exactly the same, meaning that Youko had also considered just keeping it in order to make Miharu go away and make life easier. When Kasako-san begins to approach the girls quickly get into a fight and the umbrella gets thrown over the banister and onto the ramp nearby. They both make a run for it, but at the last second Youko is shoved back and Miharu grabs it, refusing to let go. As she turns around she sees Youko is indeed gone. A year later Miharu leaves for school. She recalls what happened that day but thinks nothing of it until she hears a familiar sound as it begins to rain. Youko's spirit then appears and she asks for the umbrella. Quotes Trivia Gallery Zekkyou gakkyuu 9.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Protagonists